<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bitterness. by HardenedClay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679274">bitterness.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardenedClay/pseuds/HardenedClay'>HardenedClay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Dream Smp, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Plot Twists, Sad, Tragedy, disorientation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardenedClay/pseuds/HardenedClay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george, i don't blame you for killing me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream | GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bitterness.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slowly blinked. My consciousness was slowly slipping away.<br/>
Mixed feelings were running in my head.</p><p> </p><p>This situation, where I'm on the wet, muddy ground. The rain pouring heavily, and I can feel it hitting the base of my broken, cracked mask.<br/>
On this uncomfortable of a position, where I'm holding my side, too high on adrenaline to even feel the pain of my bruises and my blood-leaking injuries, I'm looking up at the person I treasured the most.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>George.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He was pointing a netherite sword right in-between my forehead. He was threatening to kill me— no— execute me in cold blood.<br/>
This very moment, where everything felt still, frozen, and both of our hearts weren't synchronized anymore. No, his were beating faster than mine.<br/>
My eyes trailed up from his blade to his face. I couldn't tell anymore whether those were tears or water from the rain. But he was definitely crying.</p><p>Why would he be crying for a traitor like me? I had seen this coming. This very moment, I had repeating nightmares of every time I went to sleep.<br/>
I wanted to help Pogtopia, to help Wilbur regain control of— what was formerly— L'Manberg. But there were consequences to this.<br/>
I was scared of being outed, of being exposed as a traitor to my own land.</p><p>And yet, here we are now. I feared of this moment so much and yet, now, I feel nothing but bitterness.<br/>
I could only smile at George. "Hey, I forgot to ask. How are you?" The only words that came out of my mouth were pathetic, obnoxious.</p><p> </p><p>How stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Why should I be asking how he is? I know well how betrayed he feels right now. On that day, he saw me endorse and help Schlatt on that very day.<br/>
"Dream." I was slightly surprised when he muttered my name. No, my alias. He loved to call that name every time we were together. Dream this, Dream that.<br/>
I pursed my lips tightly. Remembering those memories into mind right now wasn't doing any good.</p><p>"So. Dream, huh? We're going that way." I coughed. I'm pretty sure a bit of blood came out just now. That definitely wasn't a good sign.<br/>
The support in my arms failed, and now I'm flat on the floor. No bother, he'll leave me alone and I can silently die here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clunk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I opened my eyes again. And what I see first is George's face, no clout glasses. His eyes filled to the brim with concern, regrets.<br/>
Regrets. That word resonated in my head, it hurts.</p><p>"Clay. Why?" His voice was cracking, I assumed his throat was getting clumpy. <br/>
I could merely smile. That was all he could ask? How was I supposed to answer that. I chuckled, I couldn't help myself.<br/>
"Why? Schlatt is no Wilbur, George." I mumbled, the adrenaline was wearing off, and I was starting to feel the pain.</p><p>"I don't blame you for killing me. I betrayed you as a friend."<br/>
I coughed again. Everything was starting to get blurry. This broken mask was starting to get stuffy and hard to breathe in. Or was that just me?<br/>
"But..." I stopped him in his tracks by grabbing one of his hands, gripping on it. "George. Betray them."</p><p>That was incredibly dumb. I doubted he would agree, I betrayed him myself.<br/>
But he was George. He was impulsive and stupid.<br/>
That's why he's my friend.</p><p>"Clay, I don't know if I can. I-"<br/>
<strong>"You can."</strong></p><p> </p><p>The rain was still pouring. I really die on such a grim day like this? What a shitty way to die.<br/>
He should've at least assassinated me on my way to Pogtopia instead. That would've been a cooler way to pass.</p><p>I slowly remove my mask. Now the rain hitting my bare face, I lightly place the object on George's lap.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"This is yours now."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dream?"</p><p> </p><p>"Clay. Dream. DREAM."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"DREAM!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>My eyes flick open as wide as they can get. I blinked a few more times and realized that George had been shaking me probably like hell.<br/>
"George. George?" I grab ahold of him, and caress his face. What the... Was this heaven?</p><p>"Dream, what the heck are you doing? You okay?" George snickered, letting go of me. I sat up on the bed, looking around.<br/>
This was... Huh? Beds, Nether Portal just right beside the beds. Chests. Bunch of smokers and furnaces.<br/>
"Dude... I think I just had a weird dream." I laughed my migraine off. My head hurts like hell.</p><p>"Yeah, you were muttering in your sleep. Something about this guy Schlatt being no.. Wilbur guy?" He laughed out loud.<br/>
I blinked. I then stood up from the beds, rubbing my forehead. "Well. Uh. I guess... Ready for another nether trip?" I grinned at him.</p><p>"Yeah! Sure."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-&amp;-</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>